When Your Gone Entry for alexis97's contest
by IamStarStruck4u
Summary: Title says what it is for! Based on the song When Your Gone by Avril Lavigne! Not telling you anything else, if you want to know read it for yourself. It is Sonny's POV! Read and Review!


**This story is a entry for alexis97's contest. It is based on the song When Your Gone by Avril Lavigne. Hope you all like it!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or the song When Your Gone<strong>

Underlined=Song Lyrics  
>Normal=Sonny's POV (the rest of the story)<p>

I always needed time on my own

'Chad, I need some space from us.' I said to my blonde haired, blue eyed boyfriend.

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

I told him that three days ago and I regret it. All I do now is cry my eyes out and all I want is to have him here with me.

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

Three days actually feel like three years without him and now I have live like this.

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

The bed where we lay, just savouring every second together is made up neatly never having Chad on again.

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

When I see him in the hallways I watch him walk by and count how many steps he takes until he has rounded a corner or is just out of my sight.

Do you see how much I need you right now?

I want him to see how much I need him right now.

When you're gone   
><span>The pieces of my heart are missing you<span>

He has my heart and he always will, I will never be complete without him but now I let him go, now he is gone I will never in my life be complete

When you're gone   
><span>The face I came to know is missing too<span>

At home I put away all the photos of us, my Mackenzie Falls box sets and everything that would remind me of him because I want to miss his face so I could go and say I was wrong about giving us some space.

When you're gone   
><span>The words I need to hear to always get me through <span>  
><span>The day and make it ok <span>  
><span>I miss you<span>

Whenever I check my voicemail on my iPhone it is always Chad saying to call and those three words that get me through the day 'I miss you'

I've never felt this way before   
><span>Everything that I do reminds me of you<span>

Everything and I mean EVERYTHING reminds me of Chad, even the prop house so I try not to go in there much now. I have never felt this way towards a boy before.

And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor   
><span>And they smell just like you, <span>  
><span>I love the things that you do<span>

I was sorting through my room the other day, exactly three weeks since the break up and on the floor I found Chad's blue hoodie, it still smelled like his cologne, the one I love, when I saw I burst into tears. I love everything he has done for me.

When you walk away I count the steps that you take   
><span>Do you see how much I need you right now?<span>

I walked passed him again today in the hallways of Condor Studios. Just as I was about to walk away, Chad grabbed my arm turned me around and kissed me with all his love. When we parted all he said was 'I miss you Sonny I need because...

When you're gone   
><span>The pieces of my heart are missing you <span>  
><span>And when you're gone <span>  
><span>The face I came to know is missing too...<span>

Don't do this to me again.' All I did was smile. I have my life back.  
>'Ok Chad. I won't and I'm sorry. I love you too.'<p>

And when you're gone   
><span>The words I need to hear to always get me through <span>  
><span>The day and make it ok <span>  
><span>I miss you<span>

I don't need to hear those three words before because we have each other back. We will never be apart from each other again. Well, other than rehearsals and filming but that doesn't count.

We were made for each other   
><span>Out here forever I know we were, yeah<span>  
><span>We are made for each other. <span>

I only broke up with Chad in the first place because I thought he didn't want to spend time with but I was completely wrong. It was Chasity who always wanted to run lines with Chad and flirt with him.

And all I ever wanted was for you to know   
><span>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul <span>  
><span>I can hardly breathe <span>  
><span>I need to feel you here with me, yeah<span>

I know he gives his heart and soul into what he does for me and I do to we both know that, during those horrible three weeks without Chad I couldn't breathe but I can now.

When you're gone   
><span>The pieces of my heart are missing you <span>  
><span>And when you're gone <span>  
><span>The face I came to know is missing too<span>

I missed him, he missed me, my cast hated seeing me all depressed but I'm not anymore. Until today the news came, Chad is leaving me for 5 months. He has a movie deal, in Canada, he flies out there next week.

And when you're gone   
><span>All the words I need to hear will always get me through <span>  
><span>The day and make it ok <span>  
><span>I miss you<span>

'Don't go!' I scream just as Chad was about to get on the plane.  
>'What?' He says as he turns round 'You want me to give up my dream?' Still really surprised I said that.<br>I knew I shouldn't answer that, I looked up and I saw Chad walk towards me. 'Good because I don't want to go, I don't want to leave you.' He said while smiling down at me. Holding me in his arms.  
><span>'When your gone <span>  
><span>All the words I need to hear to always get me through <span>  
><span>The day and make it ok <span>  
><span>I miss you,<span>  
>but we don't need those words if you aren't leaving' I stated.<br>Chad then leaned down and kissed me while the plane he was supposed to be on took off.


End file.
